Hospital flowers - SasunaruNarusasu oneshot
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: Naruto is on his way to visit Sasuke, but a certain someone he meets along the way has other plans for the blonde. Yaoi. Sasuke x Naruto. Request for TOP SECRET


**A/N**: This is a request from TOP SECRET. I appreciate your review, and thank you for taking then time to read my fics. I would also like to apologise for not updating, as I have had exams, and then personal problems on top of that! I would also like to congratulate everyone who got their GCSE results (some of them anyway) on Thursday. I am very pleased with mine, and I hope you are too! XD

**Hospital Flowers**I had decided that today I would confess my love to Uchiha Sasuke. That's right! The great Uzumaki Naruto was finally going to confess his love.I was currently on may way over to Sasuke's house. I had just gotten back from a long mission, and I was dying to see Sasuke. The mission had been top secret, and it had involved the Kazekage of Suna. It had taken two weeks, and only certain ninja had been chosen for the mission.I noticed someone up ahead, and frowned. No one was normally out this late, unless there was a mission, but as far as I knew there wasn't. As I got nearer to the person, I realised they had an Akatsuki cloak on."Who are you?" I asked the person. The man chuckled, and pulled off his weird hat to reveal his face. I gasped. It was Uchiha Itachi. "What the hell do you want?!" Itachi chuckled, and smirked."I had come to check up on my brother, but I see that isn't possible now," said Itachi."You stay the hell away from him! I will not have you hurt him anymore!" I exclaimed."Oh? Who are you to tell me if I can or cannot see my own brother, hm?" asked Itachi. I growled. There was no way in hell I was going to sit back and let Itachi hurt Sasuke. Not again.I went to make some shadow clones to help me fight Itachi, when I realised I couldn't move. I looked at Itachi, and realised that his eyes were showing the sharingan."What the hell have you done?!" I was so furious. I could not move at all. How was I supposed to fight the bastard if I couldn't hit him?"A simple immobilisation jitsu. It lasts for an hour or so. That gives me enough time to do some serious damage..." said Itachi. He thought for a second or two. "You know what? I might just leave you alive for my brother to find." I gasped."Isn't that a bit cruel? I thought you didn't want to see Sasuke? Wouldn't that hurt him?" I asked Itachi."Perhaps... But I don't really care to be honest." Itachi walked over to me, and trailed his hand down my cheek. I wanted to move away from his touch so badly, but I was unable to. I felt a kunai being held against my made a small cut on my neck, which started to bleed. I gasped in pain. I then felt something stab my stomach and I cried out in pain."It seems my silencing jitsu is not working. Well, not to worry. By the time anybody finds you, you'll probably already be dead," said Itachi. He had stabbed me in several places, and I was pretty sure I would bleed to left then, and the immobilisation jitsu wore off; I collapsed. I was out cold before my head hit the had been a week since I had been attacked. Sai had found me, and brought me to the hospital immediately. Sakura and Tsunade had worked to try and keep me alive, because I had slipped into a door opened, and Sasuke walked in. The day I had went to his house, Sasuke had been busy preparing for a mission, and only returned this morning, so he had no idea why I was in the hospital, and what came over and sat beside my bed. He watched the rise and fall of my chest. A single tear fell down his pale cheek, but he wiped it away. No one was to know that he had had explained everything to him. How Sai had found me badly injured, and barely breathing. It had been on the way over to his own house. That was what got Sasuke the most. He hadn't even thought to go out and see if Naruto really was coming over like he said sighed. He was angry that his precious Naruto had been hurt! He was going to kill who ever did this to reached out and took one of my hands in his own."Dobe. If you die I swear to God I will kill you." Sasuke heard a chuckle, and looked up to see that I was awake. "Naruto!""That's the first time you've called me by my name, and not baka or Dobe," I said, my voice sounding rough."What the hell happened?!" questioned Sasuke."I was on the way over to your house, when I noticed someone ahead of me. As I got closer I realised that the person was Itachi. I tried to move, but realised he was using the sharingan. He had caught me in an immobilisation jitsu. He stabbed me a couple of times..." I heard Sasuke growl. I looked at him, and realised he was standing."That bastard. I'll kill him! How dare you he hurt someone precious to me!" exclaimed Sasuke."Calm down, Sasuke. You're acting like we lovers or something," I said. I saw Sasuke blush. He looked me in the eye."I ... I think I'm in love with you, Naruto," he said. I froze."You are?" I asked, frowning. Sasuke nodded. He came over to me. He hovered above me, and leaned down until our lips met. That was when Sakura walked in."What the...?" She was frozen on the spot."Sakura?" I questioned. She collapsed on the floor. Sasuke walked over to her, and checked her pulse. "Is she ok?""She's ... Got no heart beat!" There was absolute joy in Sasuke's voice. He got up and did a little victory dance. "Thank God!""Sasuke that's not very nice. Though I have to admit that it is nice to not have to worry about her trying to steal you away from me," I said. Sasuke nodded. He called on two nurses to come take Sakura away.

I noticed that there was a vase of flowers on my other side. I hadn't seen them because I was too busy with Sasuke. The flowers were my favourite, lavender roses. They grew in the Hidden Mist village, and were very rare. Sasuke noticed me looking at the flowers.

"Do you like them?" he asked me. I was amazed. How had he managed to get my favourite flowers?

"I Love them. They're my favourite kind. But how on earth did you get them?" I asked. Sasuke smiled, and sat down on the bed beside me.

"My mission, the reason why I couldn't come visit you until today involved going to the Hidden Mist Village. I knew the flowers were your favourite kind, so I thought if I brought some back, I could've confessed my love for you…" Sasuke said. I smiled.

"I love you, too. Dattebayo!" I said. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged hm back, and then we kissed…

- One week later -

I was out of the hospital since yesterday. I was staying with Sasuke for a while until I was fully recovered. So I was sat down on Sasuke's sofa, reading a B.L. novel. I actually found myself enjoying it very much; and then I realised something.

Sasuke walked in and saw the expression on my face.

"Naruto, what is it?" he asked me.

"Sakura's funeral was yesterday, and we didn't go." Sasuke sighed, glad that it wasn't anything serious.

"There wasn't a funeral for Sakura. Her parents had her cremated, and then threw the ashes off of Tenchi bridge."

"Oh.. OK."


End file.
